


Su imagen

by Bellleilael



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellleilael/pseuds/Bellleilael
Summary: Roy se niega a aceptar que la imagen de su mejor amigo es tan importante en su vida. Ahora debe aceptarlo o resignarse a perder toda posibilidad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y los kundos.
> 
> Es una historia unilateral, ya que no le han preguntado a Jason ^^
> 
> xD voten por mi en la página de ElenaGrayson en face, si quieren claro. Gracias especiales.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/ElenaToddNS/
> 
> Los comentario me ayudan a seguir. Dejen comentarios, por favor ^^

La primera vez que lo vio se encontraba drogado, entre la podredumbre. El nuevo hermano de Dick, el segundo Robin le ayudó, le dijo que todos necesitamos amigos. Roy recordó este encuentro muchas ocasiones después de esa noche, durante su rehabilitación, en las noches frías, cuando las botellas cantaban a su alrededor, cuando sostenía una jeringa o una botella de pastillas. En su mente siempre aparecía ese momento.

 

Decidió pararse de la mierda y buscar a un amigo, al segundo Robin. Dick le dijo que Jason murió, se sintió morir también, pero después le reveló que había revivido. Roy encontró un nuevo sentido a su vida, encontrar a Jason Todd.

 

Roy no pudo encontrarlo, sólo se metió en problemas, terminó secuestrado en mitad del desierto a instantes de morir. Red Hood apareció para salvarlo, nuevamente Jason Todd llevaba la luz a su oscuridad.

 

Roy y Kori hicieron un clic instantáneo, ella tan ardiente pero distante a los sentimientos humanos. Kori no podía entenderlo del todo. Cuando la tentación arribaba la imagen de Jason siempre era quien venía al rescate.

 

Roy ama a Kori, lo sabe. ¡Diablos! Ella lo quemó, lo prendió en fuego y él sólo podía preocuparse por ella. Sin embargo, no fue Kori quien curó sus heridas, sino uno de los contactos de Jason Todd, nuevamente Jason sacándolo de la mierda sin saberlo.

 

Kori se metió en problemas, una lucha intergaláctica la cual ganaron. La princesa se fue con su hermana dejándolo solo, ella se fue tan fácil. Roy sintió su corazón romperse, Kori lo dejó.

 

Él no quiso que Jason cargara con él, así que se separaron en aquella selva.

 

Roy sintió que caería, noches enteras pasaron observando una botella y un vaso, el líquido embriagante suplicando, gritando por él. Mientras el recuerdo de Kori le impulsaba a tomar el veneno, siempre el recuerdo de Jason Todd era quien lo mantenía sobrio.

 

Decidió retirar todo de su mente y buscar trabajos. En algún momento su mente regresaba a Jason Todd.

 

Meses después Jason apareció para salvarlo de nuevo, Arsenal y Red Hood juntos de nuevo.

 

Jason le dio su confianza, le entregó las finanzas, eso significó mucho para Roy, todos saben que no debes darle dinero a un adicto, aunque él está en rehabilitación. Tanto dinero para financiar sus proyectos.

 

Ellos pelearon contra mimos y otras amenazas. La desesperación y los tonos grises ya no estaban más. Él y su amigo estaban juntos.

 

Asaltó a Jason en la ducha con un lanzallamas, la cortina del baño se quemó, pero Jason quedó intacto, desnudo pero a salvo.

 

Los sueños de Roy se llenaron de la imagen desnuda de Jason. Él se despertaba en mitad de su siesta, en ocasiones de la noche, siempre con necesidad de una ducha fría.

 

Roy le asustó lo que podría significar. No quería pensar en sus sentimientos, así que los hizo de lado. La presencia de Jason se volvió cada día más grande y significativa en su vida, hasta que le aterró la idea de no poder vivir sin Jason Todd.

 

Roy huyó ante la primera oportunidad, Oliver lo llamó. Se convenció que era una gran oportunidad. Ellos volvieron a separarse.

 

Roy intentó concentrarse en esta oportunidad, pero añoraba las llamadas que Jason le hacía una vez al mes, las grababa para volverlas a escuchar. Todo seguía “genial”, él no aceptará que muere por dentro por estar lejos de Jay, hasta que Jason le dice que conoció a un par de chicos, han decidido hacer un no equipo. Roy rio, pero por dentro algo explotó.

 

Roy tomó el primer vuelo a Gotham. Buscó a Jason, lo encontró en una de sus casas de seguridad, no entró, lo observó por la ventana. Jason cocinaba mientras decía algo con el ceño fruncido. Roy sintió que era tan lindo.

 

Desplaza los binoculares, ve en la mesa esperando a una pelirroja y un hombre alto muy pálido, ambos esperando la comida. Roy extraña tanto esa comida cacera.

 

Jason sirve los dos platos y una ración muy pequeña en un tercero. Los tres comen, sonríen, intercambian bromas. Roy no puede evitar pensar en el tiempo que Kori, Jason y él vivían juntos, lo perfecto que era a pesar de todo.

 

Roy aún no está listo, no, sigue negándose a reconocer que ama a Jason Todd.

 

Jason sale a patrullas, el tipo grande lo sigue mientras vuela.

 

Roy los sigue, observa y bebe cada movimiento de Jay.

 

Al final de la noche, Jason se queda sobre una azotea, observa su casco roto, espera al tipo grande que se llama a si mismo Bizarro. Roy está por salir de las sombras, cuando una voz llama su atención:

— ¡Red Hood! —

 

Arsenal ve a Superboy, el chico revolotea alrededor de Jason con una sonrisa tonta. Jason rueda los ojos al escupir de mala gana:

— No he visto a Tim. — Superboy aterriza, parece algo tonto, murmura:

— Te busco a ti. — Jason mira. — Yo… pues… quisiera… tú… y… — Bizarro llega, abraza a Jason al gruñirle a Superboy y decir:

— ¡Rojo mi amigo! — Superboy levanta los brazos en señal de paz al argumentar:

— Jamás te lo quitaría Bizarro. —

 

Bizarro suelta a Jason, quien se queja de los niños tontos. Jason salta de la azotea para retirarse, no necesita dramas cuando puede ir a dormir o comer.

 

Bizarro mira al Superboy, lo señala al decirle:

— Rojo y Roja amigos de Bizarro. — Superboy dice:

— Quiero ser tu amigo también. ¿Te gustaría? Podríamos salir todos juntos, ver películas, comer… — Bizarro mira a Superboy al acusar:

— Quieres a Rojo. —

 

Bizarro puede no comprender en qué manera Superboy quiere a Rojo, pero le divierte como los programas de televisión. Él se marcha tras Jason sin decir más, como Rojo hace.

 

Superboy observa hacia donde Jason se fue, podría seguirlo y alcanzarlo, pero mientras la amazona y Bizarro estén cerca, no van a permitirle hacer nada. No sabe qué más hacer para conseguir una cita. Suspira al irse volando, puede regresar a Metropolis o quedarse con Tim, aunque no sabe si Red Robin tenga a su novia en su casa.

 

Roy sale de su escondite, le agrada Bizarro por no permitir a Superboy hacer su movimiento. Corre hacia la casa de seguridad de Jason.

 

Jason lo recibe con los brazos abiertos, lo presenta con la amazona y Bizarro, quienes miran fijamente a Roy como si viniera a llevarse a su familia.

 

Jason y Roy pasan horas hablando. Jay cocina para todos, ven películas, se lanzan palomitas de maíz, todo es perfecto a pesar de todo. Finalmente Roy se siente en casa.

 

Superboy aparece esa tarde con un ramo de rosas rojas, Jason le estrella la puerta en la nariz y Bizarro carcajea.

 

Esa noche Bizarro se queda con Roy un momento, lo señala al acusar:

— Tú amar a Rojo. — Bizarro no dice más antes de irse, pero Roy no puede negarlo más. Roy tiene que aceptarlo o negarlo y ver como Superboy se lleva a su Jay.

 

Roy observa a Jason saltar por los techos, casi puede verlo sonreír. Arsenal de un paso al frente, después otro, comienza a correr, va a alcanzar al Jason Todd, el segundo Robin, Red Hood, va a alcanzarlo y no dejarlo ir jamás.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
